


Over Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Can I request a Dean fic with an insecure reader who’s pulling away bc they don’t think they deserve him (and thinks they’re disposable)! Maybe even incorporating something along the line, ‘You got over Cassie, you got over Lisa, and you can get over me too.’





	Over Me

You’d been seeing Dean a couple months when you first started to question things. You’d been friends with him for some time. You knew his reputation, his habits, and…his type. When you looked at him, and then at yourself, you felt inadequate.

Sooner or later, he’d see this. He’d walk away, and get over you, by being over someone new. The thought made your chest ache. You would wind up another face in Dean’s rear view.

You had your earbuds in as the asphalt flew by, the lines making you sleepy. As your eyes drooped, your head moved to lean on the window. Sam glanced over his shoulder at you, chuckling lightly. “I’m happy for you, Dean.” He smiled.

Dean grinned over at his brother. “Thanks, man.” His eyes went back to the long stretch of road ahead of them. “I think I’m in love, Sammy.” He knew you wouldn’t hear him either way. Since you’d started traveling with them, that was your thing. You’d curl up in the back, relax, and enjoy your music. It wasn’t that you disliked his, you just enjoyed the hours of your own little world. You once told him your eyes would close, and it was like a movie all for you. He was a bit envious that you still held that type of innocence. He closed his eyes and saw the darkness.

Hearing that from his older brother filled Sam with joy. If anyone deserved it- Dean did. “Shit, Dean.” He chuckled. “Soon you’ll be buying cheesy Valentine’s Day cards and looking at rings.” He teased him.

“Shut up.” Dean chuckled, not at all denying that’s something he could see things leading to with you.

* * *

As soon as you were at the motel, Dean turned and gently shook you. Blinking, you pulled the small buds from your ears. “We’re here, sweetheart.” He smiled softly at you, loving how you looked when you were sleepy.

Dean moved to get out, but you stopped him. “Uh, can you get me my own room?” You asked softly. Since you’d started dating, you’d slept in his arms. He furrowed his eyebrows at you. “Give you and Sam some brotherly bonding time, and me some time to pamper myself.” You half lied.

“Women.” He teased, playfully rolling his eyes.

You watched him get out and sighed, your stomach in knots. You hated lying to him in any form, but it was for your protection, so it was fine. Right? Getting out, you stretched and let out a yawn.

Hearing the crunch of gravel, you looked over to see the boys coming back towards the car. Dean handed you a key with a forced smile. “We’re gonna grab a couple beers, you comin’?” He asked, hope filling his green eyes. You’d deny it up and down, but you were the jealous type. He loved the look you got in your eye. “Figured one or two, shoot a game of pool?” Dean asked as he opened the trunk.

“Nah, gonna go take a hot shower.” You shrugged, moving around him and getting your things from the now open trunk. “You guys have fun, though.”

Dean was confused, but figured that maybe you were just wanting some time to yourself. “Alright, babe.” He nodded. “We’ll see you in the morning for the case.”

You gave him a small smile. “Sounds good.”

He moved closer to you, cupping your cheeks. “If something’s bothering you, you can tell me, you know that, right…?” Dean asked quietly, his eyes searching yours.

“I know.” You agreed, your heart aching. How did you tell the person you were with that you were pulling away to protect yourself? How did you tell them that they would realize that you just weren’t good enough for them?

“Good.” Leaning forward slightly, you moved ever so slightly, his lips just brushing the edge of yours. Standing up straight, he sighed. “I guess we’ll see you tomorrow.” He looked hurt as he walked off and your eyes fell.

* * *

Dean only stayed for one beer, not even in the mood to be out anymore. Sam left with him, figuring that he’d need someone to rant to eventually. As soon as the door to their room shut, Dean was pacing. “What did I do?” He asked, more to himself than anything. “What do I do?” Sam watched his older brother, stressed about the state of your relationship. “I know that she’d felt a bit off lately, but nothing like this. I just figured that she’s been stressed or something.” He admitted. “And you didn’t say anything, so I thought I was making shit up.”

When he finally gave Sam the chance to talk, he took a breath. “Talk to her, Dean. Tomorrow after we do all our case shit, take her to dinner. I’d tell you to do it in the morning, but I think that you both need to get some anger, or some stress out of your system.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Dean sat on the side of his bed, his head hanging. “Why are relationships so damn hard?” He muttered.

* * *

You heard Dean yelling your name before a force knocked the wind out of you. Leaning forward, your hands were on your knees as you caught your breath. “Baby?” Dean rushed over, panicked. “Y/N?” He looked over you, looking for signs of bloody. Dean let out a sigh of relief when there was none. “Are you okay?”

Sam watched from a few feet away. The witch had managed to slip away, but neither brother cared. They were worried about your well-being.

“No.” You sobbed, surprising yourself. Standing up, you looked over at Dean. He looked concerned. “I’m not okay. I-I…” You licked your lips, feeling the tears roll down your cheeks. The words that came out of your mouth were all words of truth, but you weren’t wanting to say them. “I don’t deserve you, Dean! I’m just waiting you to figure that out.” Dean’s eyes widened at that. “I’m not good enough, I’m just some girl that’s passing through your life.” You felt sick as you watched the pain roll across his face. “You got over Cassie, you got over Lisa, and you can get over me too.”

The entire room was silent, no one sure what to say at first. Slowly, Sam walked backward, out of the room. This was between the two of you.

Dean shook his head. “Not even close!” You jumped at the volume of his voice. Swallowing, your eyes were on his as he moved to stand right in front of you. “With them, there was always something missing. I was always waiting for something to go wrong. Cassie thought I was crazy until I could help her. Lisa had a life I knew I would never fit into. I never saw myself old, married, and watching grandkids with her.” He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “I’m not saying that’s what I want right now. But with you, I can see me wanting that. With them- I couldn’t.”

“I’m sorry.” You breathed. “So sorry.”

He smiled and kissed you. “You’re forgiven.”


End file.
